Starry Nights
by MichiruShojo
Summary: On a whim, John asks Casey out. What he gets is true love. But will someone tear them apart? JohnCasey romance. Not yet finished. EO later on.
1. Chapter 1

Starry Nights

Couples:

John/Casey

Elliot/Olivia (eventually)

Summary

John Munch is tired of being alone. He asks Casey out on a date, and they quickly fall in love. Just as everything is going great for them, something happens that will push John to the limit.

Disclaimer

Dick Wolf owns, I covet. But clones are welcome, as well as money.

Casey Novak walked into her office where there was a red rose on her desk, along with an envelope. She smiled, happy but confused, as she sat down and smelled the rose. She opened the envelope and read:

"_Dear Casey,_

_I don't know if you know this, but I have always admired you. The way you look, the way you act, your smile. I would love it if you accompanied me to dinner tonight. _

_I understand if you decline, because I may not be able to be all the man you need. But please reply at least. _

_Awaiting your reply,_

_John Munch_"

She smiled wide. He seemed so shy. If only he knew…

* * *

John Munch sat at his desk, unable to concentrate. His partner, Fin Tutuola looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What's up?"

John looked up as though startled out of a trance. "Oh. Uh…nothing."

"Bullshit. You're nervous."

"Maybe." John looked up as an officer walked up. "A woman dropped this off for you, Detective Munch."

John took it quickly and unfolded the letter:

"_Dear John,_

_You don't have to be so shy. I'd love to join you for dinner. I'm actually glad you asked. You probably don't know this, but I admire you, too. The way your salt-and-pepper hair and black suits make you look so handsome, your over-the-glasses stare. _

_Tell me where and when, and I'll be there with bells on._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Casey Novak_"

John grinned. Fin caught it. "Okay, you're smiling. Now I know something's up."

He chuckled and put the letter in his coat pocket. Fin let it go, but filed the thought away for future reference.

* * *

John wore his usual black suit, awaiting his dinner with Casey. It had gone far better than he had expected. He couldn't believe that she could feel the same way.

He was taking her to a nice restaurant uptown, hoping to show her a good time. Despite being jilted four times, he was always a hopeless romantic at heart. Maybe he would show off his French skills as well, that usually worked.

He walked up to Casey's office, seeing her standing there in a slimming black evening gown. She looked gorgeous. "Good evening, counselor."

"Good evening, Detective." She smiled. "I'm happy you asked me to join you tonight."

"Avec plaiser." John said warmly. Casey walked up and took his arm. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

"You shall see."

* * *

Soon, Casey and John were at a lovely restaurant. Candlelight, merlot, and soft jazz music. They ate and talked and laughed, Casey was absolutely enchanted.

"So, Casey…why did you accept my invitation?"

Casey smiled. She knew he had to be thinking she did out of pity. He bared his soul, time for her to bear hers.

"John, I accepted because I care about you. You just seemed so…hurt. It was a while ago that I realized I had feelings for you. When you asked me, of course I said yes. I just didn't hope you felt the same way."

She took a bite of her salad. John had an incredulous look on his face. "Casey…I never thought…" He shook his head. "Casey, I know this seems great, but we must take this slow. I don't want to get hurt, but…I don't want you to get hurt more. Baby steps, okay?"

She squeezed his hand. "Of course." They had a great time the rest of the night. John dropped Casey off at her apartment. "Thank you for a great time, John. Can we do this again sometime?"

"How's next Friday sound?" He asked.

She smiled. "That sounds great. Good night."

She kissed him on the cheek gently and walked into her apartment. John touched his cheek gently and went to his car with a smile.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

By now, everyone at the precinct noticed that John was acting strange. He was smiling more, even laughing sometimes. When Friday came, Fin had had enough. "Okay, partner. Fess up. Who is she, what are you smoking, and when did the government admit it?"

He laughed loudly. That scared everyone in hearing distance. "Oh, my dear Odafin, the government is not admitting squat, I'm not using…but I do have a date tonight."

There was absolute silence everywhere for about 10 solid seconds. Fin looked shocked. "Who?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Fin." He looked at his watch. "See you Monday."

* * *

He walked out without another word.

Over the next two weeks, John and Casey had been on five dates. Casey took her back to his apartment. "Would you care for some wine?" She asked.

"Yes, please." He sat on the couch and drank with her. She laid a hand on his leg and kissed him gently. John kissed her back but stopped her after a while. "Casey…not yet. I don't want to rush it."

Casey smiled genuinely. So many men have pressured her into sex, even before the third date. John was being a perfect gentleman. "I understand, John. I know you've been hurt before…I promise I won't do it. I lo-" She stopped abruptly, knowing she was making a huge mistake.

John looked at her, eyes wide. "Casey…do you really?"

She looked at him. "Yes…I just…didn't want to scare you away. I love you."

He kissed her again. "Casey, I've loved you a long time. I love you, too." He looked shocked as she began wiping away tears. "Don't cry…"

He put an arm around her. "You're so good to me…why?"

"Because you're more than I deserve."

They just laid there until they fell asleep, Casey's head pillowed on John's shoulder.

* * *

It was John and Casey's two-month anniversary. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret for this long. John thought that Fin would explode if he didn't know for much longer.

John went to his desk to find a white rose with a note attached. It read:

"_Dear John,_

_Please join me for dinner tonight, celebrating the two-month anniversary of when we confessed something we both knew all along._

_Love,_

_Casey_"

He chuckled and smiled. He tried to put the letter in his pocket, but Fin snatched it up. "That's it! I'm finding out right now what you've been hiding!"

John reached for it wildly. "No! Give it back!"

"Elliot! Hold him!" Elliot managed to restrain John as Fin read the letter. His eyes went wide. "You have been holding out on me, old man." He said softly.

He handed John the letter with a grin. "Way to go." He said.

Elliot looked to John, who was blushing. "Uh…thanks. I guess."

* * *

John donned a nice suit and met Casey at her office. "Ah, mon amour." His voice purred, extending his hand. "Come with me to a night of passion."

She smiled. "Hello, John. Meet me by the elevators, I must get myself ready." She winked at him and he followed her orders.

He waited until he saw Casey walk up in a beautiful black gown with matching pumps, as well as a small black purse. John grinned and took her hand. "You look beautiful tonight." He kissed her hand gently, causing Casey to blush.

"Thank you." She took his arm and they left the office.

* * *

John and Casey went to a beautiful restaurant with a professional female Italian singer playing love songs.

They sat down and John took Casey's hand. "You are an amazing woman, Casey."

"I think you are a wonderful man, John." She squeezed his hand.

They got some wine and had a wonderful time. At the end of the meal, John withdrew a long box from his jacket. "I got you something, love."

She smiled as she took the box. As she opened it, she gasped. It was a gold oval-shaped locket. On the front was engraved "_J & C_" and on the back was engraved, "_I love you_". She opened it, and saw a picture of John and a picture of her inside.

She looked up with sparkling tears. "It's beautiful. Thank you. Would you?"

He put it on her neck and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered.

He heard a song begin, and pulled her to the dance floor. "Dance with me?"

They waltzed and swayed the night away, not caring what was outside each other's eyes.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

John woke up that morning with Casey in his arms. That night they had made love, and John felt as though he were the luckiest man in the world. As she slept, he thought to himself, "_I really do love her…maybe the fifth time will be the charm._" But he knew it was far too early to think about that, but he filed the thought away for future analysis.

Casey stirred a little, and her locket gleamed in the sunlight. He kissed her forehead. "Morning, amour."

"Good morning, darling." She sighed. "Last night was wonderful."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

They laid there a while longer, before Casey spoke. "Does anyone else know?"

He sighed. "Fin found out, but I don't think he told anyone."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to stay with you."

Casey gazed at him. "We'll do it together. I'm sick of hiding. I want to let everyone know that we're in love. Besides, they'll already ask about this." She held the locket in her palm. "I have no desire to take this off."

He kissed her. "You know I can't say no to you."

* * *

John walked in singing happily in Greek, Fin rolled his eyes. "Somebody got laid."

John placed a hand on Fin's shoulder. "Jealous, my dear Odafin?" He kissed him quickly on the cheek. Fin stood up and quickly wiped his face. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

Elliot and Olivia saw it and looked at John like he had sprouted a second head.

"What's going on?"

"I am in love with a beautiful woman!" John said.

Now they knew something was up. "Who?"

He sighed. "It's hard for me to say, but we've decided to admit it." He sat down. "It's Casey."

They gasped. "So _that's_ why Casey's been so happy!" Olivia said. "All she said was a man made her feel like a lovesick teenager."

John chuckled. "Is that so?"

Cragen came up. "Shit." Elliot winced. John turned around. "Oh…hi Captain."

"John, in my office."

They walked in. "How long has this been going on?"

"Last night was our two-month anniversary."

He sighed. "I'm happy for you, John. But you do realize that if this gets in the way of your job, I'll have to put a stop to it."

"Relax, Captain. I'd never do anything to jeopardize seeing her."

Cragen saw something in Munch. "I know. Don't hurt her, Munch. She loves you."

John sighed. "And it's a wonderful feeling."

* * *

John and Casey met later. "How'd it go?"

"My boss wasn't pleased." Casey sighed. "But she relented."

"Same with Cragen." He smiled. "Feel better?"

She kissed him deeply. "I do now."

They went to John's house and made love again.

"I love you, John." Casey whispered in the dark.

"I love you too, Casey." He whispered back.

* * *

It was now six months since they had started dating. John sighed heavily. It was a night of destiny. Fin looked at him as he walked to the men's room. He sighed and followed him. "What's up?"

John turned to him. "My nerves are wracked."

"Why?"

He reached into his pocket. "Because of this." An open ring box.

Fin looked to him. "Wow. Congrats, man."

"What if she says no?"

"John, look at me." He did. "She won't say no. I just talked to her. She loves you, man."

He smiled and put the ring away. "I'm asking her tonight." He moved closer to Fin. "And I was wondering if you'd be my best man?"

Fin clapped a hand on his back. "It would be my honor."

John exited the bathroom with his heart a little lighter. Tonight was the night.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

John Munch met Casey Novak at a beautiful seaside restaurant. She had a beautiful gown, and of course, her locket. He never saw her without it.

"Happy anniversary, mon amour." He said softly. "I have a present for you."

She smiled. "John, you spoil me."

"Au contraire, you shall spoil me if you say yes to this gift."

She looked puzzled, until she saw him get on one knee and open the ring box to reveal a gold ring with a large diamond in the center, and two diamonds on either side. He spoke. "Casey Novak, you are my world. I know that I haven't had a good track record, but you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. Casey, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Tears started to fall as she smiled and whispered, "John, yes, I love you…yes, I'll marry you!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and moved to kiss her. "Let's go home, my dear."

She smiled. "Home. That sounds perfect."

* * *

They made love for hours that night, Casey felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. John was the happiest he'd felt in ages. Casey walked into the precinct and asked to see Olivia. "What's up, Case? You look like you won a million bucks."

She grinned and held up her left hand. Olivia gasped. "No way! When?"

"John proposed last night." She smiled brightly. "Be my maid of honor?"

Olivia hugged her. "Of course I will. When are you getting married?"

"We don't know. I'm thinking around Christmas, and we'll use a justice of the peace." She sighed. "I'm so happy…"

"John is too. I've never seen him so happy." She smiled. "I'm glad he is."

"Me too." She touched the locket around her neck. "Me too."

A month later, John and Casey had moved in together, and had set a date. December 12th, at the justice of the peace office. Everyone was invited, and even Casey's mother admitted that John was a wonderful man who she knew would make her daughter happy.

The day finally came. John was in a suit, fidgeting with his hands in his pockets. Fin sighed. "Relax, John."

Elliot came in. "It's time. You want me to hold you up?"

John glared. "Shut up, Elliot. Is Casey ready?"

"She's waiting on you."

He sighed. "You have the ring?" Fin nodded. "Right here."

"Let's do it."

* * *

John held his breath as Casey walked up to him in a lovely blue dress, her locket and engagement ring on proudly. "I love you." He whispered as he slid their hands together. "I love you, too." She whispered back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to join Mr. John Munch, and Ms. Casey Novak, in matrimony."

The judge spoke for a while longer, before she said to John, "John Munch, do you promise to love, respect, and cherish Casey, and be her true and faithful husband?"

He looked at her with warm eyes bright with tears. "I do."

"And do you Casey Novak, promise to love, respect, and cherish John, and be his true and faithful wife?"

She sighed and smiled. "I do."

"The rings please."

John held his breath as he slid the band on Casey's finger. He thought he would die happy right then as Casey slid the band on him.

"If anyone knows why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Fin opened his mouth with a slight smile, but Casey stopped him. "You say one word, you're gonna be holding more than your peace."

John chuckled at her.

"Then by the power of the law and the love these two have for each other, I pronounce you husband and wife."

John wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a deep kiss as everyone cheered.

They went up to their friends for greetings and saw George dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. "What can I say? I cry at weddings." He smiled. "Congratulations."

John's heart swelled as Casey stayed on his arm the whole time. He made a vow right then and there to make her happy the rest of his life.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

John and Casey went on a three-day honeymoon by the Jersey Shore. They stayed at a house by the sea, where there was a private balcony and nothing but sparkling sea for miles. They ate wonderful meals, made love for hours on end, and even did some nude sunbathing on the balcony. When they got back, they were both beautifully tanned.

John Munch walked in with a smile on his face. "I'm back!" He greeted. Olivia turned to him and gasped.

"You've got a tan! You're not a ghost anymore!" She hugged him. "Welcome back, John."

Fin and Elliot were looking at him with amused smiles. "So, how was the honeymoon?"

"Wonderful. Great place, good food, beautiful room, and of course, Casey." He smiled. "I'm the happiest I've been years."

"I'm glad." Cragen came in. "Now grab some files and get to work."

They chuckled and got to work.

* * *

John went to Casey's office at the end of the work day. He went to her desk and saw a few pieces of paper. It was Casey's handwriting. He smiled as he read it. It was "Mrs. Casey Munch" written over and over.

"John!" He turned to Casey. "What a pleasant surprise."

He turned to kiss her. "I see you're the new Mrs. Munch." He showed her the papers.

"I always want to be Mrs. Munch."

He kissed her again. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

They went back to the apartment. John helped her out of her coat and they sat on the couch together. "I'm happy." John said out of the blue. "I'm finally happy. I thought I never would be again, but I am. And you're the reason why."

Casey turned to him and threw her arms around him. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear you say that."

John kissed her neck. "I love you, Casey."

"I love you too, John." She kissed him deeper, and soon they were back in the bedroom showing each other exactly how much they loved each other.

* * *

A few weeks later, Casey was sitting at her desk, feeling fatigued. She had a headache, and her stomach was a little queasy. Even her boss told her to go home. "_I don't know what could be wrong…wait. It couldn't be…could it?_"

Casey packed up her files and got in her car. She drove to the drugstore. Only time would tell if she was right…

* * *

John walked in the door to a laughing and smiling Casey. "Well, somebody's happy!"

"John, sit down. I have great news."

They sat on the couch. "What's the big news?"

"I just found out today." He thought her smile would break her face. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

John gasped, and got a grin as big as Casey's. "A baby? Oh, Casey!" He hugged her tight. "I don't believe it…I've always wanted a baby. I'm so happy."

"I know you'll be a wonderful father."

"And you'll be a wonderful mother."

They were perfectly happy. It was all coming up roses for them.

* * *

John and Casey came into the precinct hand in hand. They saw everyone looking at them, and sighed. "What's going on? You guys are smiling way too much."

Casey smiled. "You tell them."

"No, you."

"No, you do it!"

"SOMEBODY JUST TELL US!" Fin screamed.

John laughed. "We're having a munchkin!" He shouted.

Olivia shrieked with delight and rushed to hug them. Fin clapped John on the back. "Well, that didn't take long, did it?"

John shoved him playfully. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Elliot came up with Cragen. "I just heard! Wonderful news!" Elliot grinned. "If you need some help, let me know. I have four kids, sometimes one is too many."

Casey laughed. "You guys, I'm only four weeks along! It'll be a while. But thanks for your support."

John wrapped his arms around her proudly. He was going to be a father!

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER…

Casey came into the office proudly sporting a maternity power suit. The baby had made a little bump on her stomach and she was rubbing it proudly. John couldn't stop smiling. They were so excited about having a baby.

The phone rang. "Casey Novak."

"Hello, beautiful." John's voice said. "How are you?"

"Perfect. So is the baby."

"I'm glad. I wrote down some names for us, we can talk about it at home."

"Of course, darling. Meet me for lunch?"

"Sure thing. See you later. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Casey hung up the phone and sighed happily. She gave her stomach a rub and got back to work.

* * *

When John walked into the café to meet Casey, he looked like he was ready to scream. "What's wrong?" Casey asked, her voice full of concern.

He sat down next to her in the booth. "We just got a new case. Remember that old case with the Aryan Nations?"

She sighed. "I remember."

"Another member. He's accused of shooting up a synagogue. And of course, Fin and I got the job of interrogating the suspect." He sighed. "He really got under my skin."

Casey kissed him. "I'm sorry. I'm still here, if that matters."

John smiled. "That means a lot."

They had a nice calm lunch. John went back to the precinct with Casey. He walked upstairs with her because she wanted some coffee for the road. The suspect was there. He looked in his mid-thirties, had a shaved head and a swatstika tattoo on his arm. He whistled when he saw Casey. She scowled.

"Here you go, sweetie." He handed Casey her thermos. "Be careful at work."

"Sweetie?" The guy scoffed. "You don't look like a Jew."

Casey fought back a retort. "I'm not, but my husband is. And I honestly don't care."

The guy stood up. "He's taking advantage of you! Why are you even with him?"

"Maybe because I'm in love with him? You think you're being brave, all you've proved to me is that you're a coward." She turned to walk away and the guy charged.

He lunged at her and the next thing she knew she was at the bottom of the stairs. Fin was painfully restraining the man and John was crouching beside her. "Casey! Oh, God, Casey! Are you alright?"

She turned her head and cried out in pain. "John…get me to a hospital…I think I hit my stomach."

As she blacked out, he heard John shouting. "Casey! CASEY!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

John was sitting in the waiting room shaking. "_Oh, God, what if Casey's not okay? What if the baby's not okay?_"

Elliot and Fin were sitting with him. "John, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"How could that bastard push a pregnant woman down the stairs?"

Fin sighed. "He said it was justified. He didn't want the kid to be a half-breed."

John punched the wall. "Is he in custody?"

"You bet. He's also a little roughed up, nobody wanted to pull me off him." Fin grinned.

John allowed a small smile. "I hope you hit him once for me."

"I hit him several times for you."

"Detective Munch?" John stood up at the voice.

"How is she?"

"In her room. I'd like to talk to you together, if you don't mind."

John turned to his friends and went to see his wife.

He sat next to Casey and held her hand. "What is it?"

The doctor sat down. "The baby itself is fine. But a complication has arisen."

John felt the grip on his hand tighten. The doctor went on. "There has been a puncture in the protective sack. You're going to need to take it easy for your pregnancy, and by the seventh month, you'll need to go on bedrest. If you keep yourself from overexerting, the baby will come out healthy. And a planned C-section may be a necessity."

Casey sighed. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good to hear. Be sure to get plenty of rest, and be sure nothing jiggles your stomach too much, as that may tear the protective sack more. But as long as you're careful, the baby will be fine."

The doctor gave them a few numbers for OBGYNs, and they went home. John noticed that Casey was very quiet the ride home. He helped her into the apartment and she broke down in tears.

He led her to the couch and held her. "Oh, Casey, don't cry…shh, don't cry, it's okay…the baby will be okay…shh…it's okay…I'm here…I love you…"

He comforted her until she fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up with difficulty and put her into bed. He called the precinct and gave the news, also asked for a day off. Cragen gave him three.

He walked back in and held his wife gently. He rubbed her stomach softly. He leaned down to her stomach and whispered. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you come out okay, and I'll love you for the rest of my life."

* * *

The next day, Casey asked to see the baby names. "I want to keep positive. The baby will be just fine." She told him. He smiled. She was being so brave.

"I wrote down three boys names, and three girls names."

The list read:

"_BOYS_

_Steven Andrew_

_Benjamin John_

_Theodore Charles_

_GIRLS_

_Melanie Rose_

_Juliet Michelle_

_Belle Claire_"

Casey smiled. "These are great names."

They talked for about an hour. Afterwards, they had come to a decision.

"So it's settled. Benjamin John if it's a boy…" John said.

"And Juliet Michelle if it's a girl." Casey finished.

He rubbed her stomach gently. "When should we be able to find out?"

"Only two more months until we can get an ultrasound done. I hope it has your eyes." She smiled.

"I hope it has your smile."

They kissed gently and felt a ray of hope. The baby would be okay. They knew it.

* * *

The took the other two days with leisure, and then John was back at work. He made sure that Casey was protected and told her to call if she needed anything.

"How is she?" Olivia asked.

"She's being very brave. We've picked out some names."

Elliot came up. "Tell us."

"If it's a boy, Benjamin John. If it's a girl, Juliet Michelle."

"Those are beautiful." Olivia sighed.

John nodded. He sighed. "Where are we on Bragg?"

Durian Bragg was the man who shoved Casey. "He's under arrest for assault. He's not going anywhere." Fin said seriously.

"Any ties to the synagogue shooting?"

"We're going there to question people. You coming?"

John nodded. "You bet. I want to nail this bastard."

* * *

John spoke to the Rabbi. "Did you see anyone suspicious hanging around?"

He nodded. "I did. Outside, there was a man with a shaved head."

"Can you describe him?" Fin asked, pulling out a notepad.

"White male, about my height, blue eyes, but full of hate…he was wearing a red shirt and a denim jacket, and he had a scar over his left eye."

John looked to Fin and sighed. He just described Bragg to a tee. "Did you see it happen?"

"He kicked down the door and just started shooting. Luckily, nobody was hurt. He shot about ten times, and then left."

John shook his hand. "Thank you, Rabbi. We'll be in touch."

They went to go charge Bragg again for attempted murder.

* * *

They went up to the precinct. "Your turn to put the cuffs on him." Fin grinned.

"You're too kind." John chuckled. Walking into the precinct, he noticed nobody looked happy. "What's up?"

"His Aryan chapter raised some money. He made bail."

"Where is he?" He said, immediately thinking of Casey.

"Relax. I have officers posted at Casey's office." Cragen said. "What'd you find?"

"Positive I.D. from the Rabbi and several other members of the church."

Elliot hung up the phone and stood. "I just got a call. He's at his local hangout in Brooklyn. I also heard that they're having a meeting, so we'd better all go just in case."

Cragen nodded, and they all left the precinct together.

* * *

John and Fin drove up in a car, parking behind Elliot and Olivia. They walked up to the building and banged on the door.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice asked.

"NYPD, we have a warrant! Open the door now!" Elliot shouted.

They listened and heard the door lock. Elliot busted it down and they all entered. "Police, show me your hands!"

They saw Bragg there, who stood up. "Those are the two assholes who arrested me!" He pointed to John and Fin. "The darkie and the kike!"

Fin lost it and slammed him up against the wall. "Durian Bragg, you're under arrest for attempted murder…" As he read him his rights, the other members started to fight the detectives.

John was knocked down by a rather large man, and tried to reach for his gun. The man aimed a rifle at him. "You ain't goin' nowhere…"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7

Casey was a nervous wreck. She was sitting on her office couch rubbing her stomach and fingering her locket. She had just gotten word that John had been taken hostage at the building.

She tried to remind herself that he would be okay, but she just felt scared. More scared than she had ever felt before. She reached for the locket and opened it. As she saw John's picture, she let out a sob.

"John…please be alright…" She closed it and started to cry.

* * *

John was sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He had a bruised cheek and he felt dizzy. He could hear the sirens outside.

His thoughts went to Casey. "_Does she know? Please, let her be alright…_" He thought. His fingers found the gold band on his left hand. He rubbed it gently, almost feeling Casey's touch as she put it there.

Just then, he heard a loud crash and crouched as much as he could. His eyes squeezed shut as he heard two shots fired. The next thing he heard was the beating of his own heart. Then he felt Olivia untying his wrists. "John, relax, we got them."

John rubbed his wrists. "Take me to see Casey."

"We have to get you to a hospital."

"Casey first." He said firmly. "Then I'll go to the hospital."

Olivia knew now was not the time to argue. An ambulance was already there, and they said he was well enough to go home. She took him to Casey's office.

* * *

John took the steps two at a time to Casey's office, where he saw her crying softly on the couch. "Casey!"

She looked up and ran to him. "John!" She threw her arms around him and held him tight. He kissed her head gently and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, John, thank God you're alright! I was so afraid I'd lost you!" She sobbed.

"Shh, I'm alright." He whispered. "I'm here. I'm okay."

"John, I love you." She cried, kissing his neck.

He kissed her back. "I love you too, Casey."

Olivia looked on with a small smile. She took John's statement and sent them home.

* * *

John and Casey were lying in bed when Casey spoke. "I went to the doctor today."

John looked up, worried. "Oh, I completely forgot! What did the doctor say?"

She smiled. "That my first trimester is over."

He grinned and kissed her. "Oh, that's wonderful! Everything's really going to be okay!"

"I'm in the fourth month. She said next time we'll be able to tell what it…OH!" She sat up with a cry. He sat up with her, not knowing if she was in pain.

"What is it?"

She smiled through tears as she reached for his hand. "John, feel!"

She placed his hand on her stomach, and he felt a few pressures. Tears started in his eyes as he realized the baby was kicking. "It's kicking…our baby…"

They started laughing and crying at the same time, overjoyed at the sensation.

* * *

It was now the fifth month of Casey's pregnancy. John was very cranky because it was time for her ultrasound and he couldn't be with her because he had to work.

"Good news, Bragg got 45 years." Cragen said.

John exhaled loudly. "Good. That bastard had it coming."

Just then, Casey walked in. "Last call for bets on the sex of the baby!"

John stood up and ran to her. "Casey! What is it?"

She smiled. "Everyone guess first."

Fin looked at her. "I think it's a girl."

Olivia touched her stomach gently. "I'd say boy."

Elliot rubbed it too. "My wife always hung a little low when she had girls, so I'd say girl, too."

"I think it's a girl." John said. "Now tell us!"

She smiled widely. "The daddies know best. Say hello to little Juliet!"

Everyone shouted with delight as John kissed her deeply. "That's wonderful!"

He touched her stomach. "Hello, Juliet…" He whispered.

* * *

Casey was in the seventh month now, and her OBGYN had ordered her on bedrest. John set up the bed as comfortably as he could, and made sure that he could be home as much as he possibly could to take care of her.

Casey got into bed gently. She rubbed her stomach, which had grown very large. John laid down next to her. "Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of tea would be nice."

He kissed her. "You got it." He rubbed her stomach. "It's all going to be okay."

She laid her hand on top of his. "It sure will."

They kissed and John went to get her tea. "You're going to be a beautiful, healthy baby…I'll love you the second you come out." She whispered.

* * *

It was now the ninth month of Casey's pregnancy. John was on leave because she was due any day now. They had the bag ready for the hospital and they had arranged for their friends to meet them when the time came. Casey wanted them all to be there when she had the baby.

John was snoring softly when she felt Casey's hand shake him awake.

"John…John!" She whispered urgently.

"Uhmn…" He moaned. "What is it?"

"It's time."

"Time for what?" He mumbled.

"The baby, I think it's time!"

He immediately sat up. "Honey, are you sure?"

"My contractions have started. My water just broke. It's TIME."

John kissed her and they rushed to get dressed. After getting the bag and getting in the car, John pulled out his cell.

"Stabler." Elliot said tiredly as he answered the phone.

"Elliot, It's John. Call the others and get to Mercy Hospital. Casey's in labor."

He felt much more awake. "You got it, we'll be right there."

He closed his phone and shook Olivia. "Liv! Wake up, Casey's in labor!"

She bolted out of bed. "What are you waiting for, let's go!"

* * *

John walked into the hospital room where Casey was prepped for childbirth. "How are you feeling, honey?" He sat on a chair beside her and took her hand.

"The doctor said we did everything right." She breathed. "We don't need a C-Section."

He kissed her hand. "Thank God."

She turned to him. "You'll be here, right?"

"I'll be by your side the whole time. And I'll let you squeeze my hand and everything. It's going to be okay."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her.

The nurse walked in. "Mr. Munch? Some people out here to see you."

Casey told him to go say hi to them. "I'll be right back." He promised.

* * *

John walked out where Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and Cragen were standing in the waiting room. "How is she?" Cragen asked.

"She's ready, we're just waiting on the baby."

"Congratulations, John." Fin said, giving his partner a rare hug.

"Thanks." He looked at Elliot and Olivia with an amused look. "And you owe me fifty bucks."

Fin looked at Elliot and Olivia and burst out laughing. "I guess I do!"

The two looked confused. "What's going on? Why?"

John started laughing as well. "You've got each others clothes on!"

The two just then realized that Olivia was wearing one of Elliot's suits, and Elliot was wearing Olivia's suits. "I thought this was a little tight on me…" Elliot said sheepishly.

Olivia blushed. "I guess you caught us."

The nurse came out. "Mr. Munch? It's time."

He took a last look at his friends and went back into the room.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8

John sat by Casey again and took her hand. She squeezed it tightly as another contraction came.

"Alright, Casey, on the next contraction I want you to push, okay?"

She nodded weakly. "Oh my God it hurts…"

John wiped some of the sweat from her forehead. "It'll be okay honey…"

"Okay, Casey, get ready! PUSH!"

She squeezed John's hand with a loud cry as she began to push. John noticed that she was getting a little pale.

"Okay, you're doing great…" The doctor said. "Keep breathing."

Casey sighed. "John…" She breathed weakly, and her head fell.

There were shouts all around the room as they tried to get Casey back. "Casey! CASEY!" John cried before being pushed out by the nurses.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait out here!"

"No, please let me stay with her!" Please-" He was cut off as the door shut. The others rushed up as they saw him.

"What's going on?"

John sighed shakily. "Casey…Casey isn't breathing!"

Olivia gasped and held onto Elliot for support. Fin put a comforting hand on his back.

John buried his face in his hands. "Oh, God, I can't lose her now, I just can't!"

Cragen placed his hand on John's shoulder. They all just stood there, as though frozen in time.

"Mr. Munch? You can come back in, she's okay now."

He ran in without another word and took her hand. "John…" She breathed.

"Oh, God, Casey, I thought I'd lost you!" He cried. "Never scare me like that again!" He kissed her hand.

"Alright, Casey, just one more push! One more big push, and you'll have a baby!"

"I-I can't…" Casey moaned.

"Oh, yes you can!" John told her. "You're so brave, and you're doing great! C'mon, Casey! Push! PUSH!"

With a heart-wrenching scream and a squeeze that nearly fractured John's hand, the baby was out.

A loud wail pierced the air, and they knew all was well. Tears filled John's eyes as he saw her. "Casey…you did it!"

"Congratulations, Mrs. Munch, it's a girl." The nurse said, cleaning it and handing it to Casey wrapped in a blanket.

Casey started to cry happily. "Hello, Juliet…I love you, baby girl…"

She held it for a few moments before handing her to John. John smiled through tears. "I've never been so happy!"

Casey smiled and they gazed at her, unable to take their eyes off her for a second.

* * *

A little while later, everyone came in to see the baby. There were smiles and awes all around when they saw her.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Olivia said, beginning to tear up.

John and Casey looked at her proudly. "Yeah, she is."

Elliot smiled as the baby gripped his finger in her tiny fist. "She's beautiful, you guys…"

Casey held her out. "Here, Juliet…say hello to Uncle Elliot."

They all took turns holding her. It was a magical moment.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
